


Hard Day In The Office

by knitekat



Series: How To Improve A Bad Day [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Desk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepiness, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan returns the favour to an exhausted Lester, all to make his partner's day better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Day In The Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rusty armour](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rusty+armour).



> Thanks go to Lukadreaming for the beta.

James let his eyes close. He just needed a few minutes to rest, a chance to compose himself. He seriously began to wonder if getting out of bed this morning had been a good idea. For once in his life, James contemplated the merits of calling in sick tomorrow. 

He gave a deep, bone-weary sigh as he shook his head. Sir James Lester didn't quit and he certainly didn't take the easy way out. 

He gave another sigh, but this was one of pleasure as his lover's hands slipped around his neck and Ryan pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. 

“Bad day?”

“Hmm.”

Ryan spent some time kneading James' shoulders. “Cutter's lot don't normally get you this tense.”

“They do when I get a phone call from the minister, followed by Johnson.”

“Oh.” James shivered as Ryan blew warm air over his neck. “Let me look after you.”

“Mmmm.”

Ryan chuckled softly. His teeth were sharp as he nipped James' ear before he laved the slight hurt with his tongue. “Up.”

“Comfortable,” James mumbled, seemingly half-asleep, and heard Ryan's snort. James sighed as Ryan's fingers returned to his shoulders. He only murmured when he felt Ryan's fingers tug slightly too hard on the knot in his tie. 

“Sorry.” Ryan's warm breath caressed James' ear and had James' cock twitching in interest. 

Ryan hummed softly as he continued to rub James' shoulders before sliding his hands around to unbutton his shirt and slip it from his shoulders. 

James was enjoying the kisses Ryan was decorating his back with, although he had the nagging feeling something was wrong. He was too contented to think about it at the moment, and it was only when he was unceremoniously hoisted out of his chair and pressed face-down onto his desk that he figured out what it was. “Ryan! No...”

“Shh.” Ryan tweaked one of James' nipples as his other hand rubbed over his back. “Just relax.” His hands began to idly trace patterns across James' chest and back. “Let me look after you.”

James was distracted by Ryan nuzzling at his neck and was barely aware when one hand slipped down to unbutton and unzip him. James gave a mumble of protest when Ryan tugged his trousers and boxers down to his ankles. 

“This is a good look for you, love, spread over your desk with your naked arse in the air.” Ryan's voice dropped to a whisper as he ran his hands possessively over James' overheated skin. “On show to anyone who looks this way.” 

James squirmed but his lover's hands held him still. “Ryan...” He didn't manage anything else as he felt Ryan's strong hands part his cheeks and then a talented tongue probed at his hole, licking and teasing him until James groaned and tried to shove back for more. He loved the feel of Ryan's stubble against him as his lover pressed his tongue deep inside of James' arse and began to fuck him with it.

Soon Ryan wiggled a finger inside and began to loosen James' still tight muscle. Ryan quickly added a second and then a third, all the time licking and pressing kisses across James' heated skin. 

James couldn't give two hoots who saw them when he felt the blunt head of Ryan's cock press against him. He pushed back and moaned softly as Ryan slipped inside. 

James soon forgot where he was, that he was being fucked by Ryan and that anyone still present would be able to see them. All he knew was the wonderful sensations Ryan was invoking in him and James whimpered for more as he shoved back and met Ryan's every thrust.

Ryan had a bruisingly hard grip on James' hips as he pounded into him, each thrust hitting James' prostate and sending skitters of pleasure along his nerves. He soon gave himself totally to Ryan and to the moment. He felt Ryan's hand curling around his cock and moaned as Ryan squeezed and flicked the tip. 

James gasped as he pushed back onto Ryan's cock and then forward into his tight grip. He was so close, so bloody close. He could feel the tension building and building, curling in his stomach like some primordial beast as he bucked and cried out as he came.

James collapsed bonelessly across his desk and felt Ryan grip his hips again as he pounded into him, hard and fast, as he sought his own release. Ryan jerked as he came, spurting inside James before he slumped across his back. 

James could feel the hot puffs of air as Ryan panted against his neck. “You're heavy.” James' voice was contented, belying his complaint. He moaned softly when Ryan pulled free and trailed his hands across his arse. He moaned again in loss when Ryan moved away, leaving James bereft and bent over his desk. 

Several moment later, James levered himself upright and slumped against his desk. His eyebrow quirked as he took in the sight of a still mostly clothed Ryan collapsed in James' chair. James licked his lips as he gazed at Ryan's cock, still glistening with come and lubricant. “That's a very nice look.”

Ryan grinned back at him as his own gaze took in James. “You look good too, love. Just fucked suits you.” He nodded to himself as he tucked himself back in, then added, “Get dressed, James.” Ryan's grin grew at James' pout. “Unless you want me to hoist you over my shoulder like that...” 

“In your dreams, Tom,” James muttered as he swiftly dragged his clothes back on. 

Once James was dressed to meet his exacting standards, Ryan dragged him into a kiss. “We'll see.” When James quirked an eyebrow at him, Ryan patted him on the arse and said, “Home, James.” 

James trailed his fingers across Ryan's face. “I really need to thank you properly, Tom.” His smile had Ryan looking a bit wary. “And I know just the thing...”


End file.
